


Unicorn

by FeyreGrace44



Series: An Angel and A Demon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyreGrace44/pseuds/FeyreGrace44





	Unicorn

Meg  
In a moment, it was as if the whole world came crashing down. No. No! NO! This could not be happening. I'm a demon, I couldn't like him. I couldn't be seeing this. Why? In our kiss I didn't see Castiel, I saw a unicorn, a bright silvery-blue unicorn flickering behind those sapphire eyes. His grace. So bright and so beautiful. Embarrassment flooded over me in waves, surely my dark demon smoke could not reflect such light angel grace. And yet when he turned me around, pushed me against the wall, wrapped his wings around me, I know he felt it too, saw it. He saw what I was and he didn't care.

 

Castiel  
She kissed me and her eyes widened as she saw something, in my eyes. My grace, manifesting itself for her. When she pulled away, it was the worst feeling in the world. So I turned her to the wall and kissed her back, noticing the smoke forming an animal behind her chocolate eyes. A unicorn. Dark, shadowy-black, wild yet powerful, beautiful. I should have been repulsed, she's a demon, but I was not. It was wrong, forbidden, but I didn't care. I wrapped my wings around her and ran my hands through her hair as she kissed back. When we pulled away I wished we had more time.

 

"What was that?"  


"I learned that from the pizza man."


End file.
